1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of energy supply systems and relates more particularly to systems in which heat is recovered and utilized from an engine employed to drive an electrical generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices exist in the prior art in which heat is recovered from an engine used within a vehicle or structure for a prime purpose other than that of providing heat. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 937,879, Smith, wherein the exhaust from a general purpose engine is used to heat a boiler; U.S. Pat. No. 1,925,646, Rakestraw, wherein an auxiliary oil burner augements heat available from engine exhaust gases; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,549, Henney, wherein a heat reclamation system suitable for use in a railroad car is disclosed.
More particularly, an extensive system for supplying electricity to and heating buildings is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,284, Peters. That system employs an automatic or programmed mode of operation for the engine-generator. The system is activated and electricity and heat are produced on a set time cycle according to predetermined periods of peack usage and need. As described in the summary below, the present invention improves on and departs from the prior art in its manner of activation and in the utilization of additional components to improve the flexibility and efficiency of the concept.